


战场Masturbate

by WolfyChan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Raiden with pussy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *拆弹时在男厕相遇的普林斯基x雷电，假设蛇叔先拆完并回到了Shell 1。*大量codec中的对话彩蛋编织出的故事。
Relationships: Plinski/Raiden, Raiden/Solid Snake
Kudos: 5





	战场Masturbate

可能就像坎贝尔上校所说的那样，雷电的性癖不是很正常。  
当雷电把绕着B→A→F→E→D脚的方向，仔细认真地冻结了所有炸弹的时候，他莫名其妙在C脚的食堂厕所停住了脚步。根据Sensor A，炸弹应该就在厕所的区域。只不过，这回那个炸弹专家Stillman给的Sensor A似乎有点损坏了，用来显示炸弹的黄雾区域比以往都要宽。  
雷电在拿到这个炸弹探测器的时候，也稍微抱怨过这点。那个叫普林斯基的怪家伙还猛地一拍他的肩膀，说他太娇气，能显示在哪片区域就不错了。但是，现在这片过于宽广的黄雾的确给雷电带来了不少麻烦。这片黄雾覆盖了男厕所和女厕所，雷电不得不两边都检查一遍。  
他走进C脚食堂的时候，麻醉了三个小兵。其中一个小兵好像刚刚解手过，导致雷电抓着他的军裤往角落里拖的时候，小兵没滴干净的尿液顺着没关好的裤链漏了出来，直接漏到了雷电的手套上。  
一股尿骚味。  
雷电对此没有什么意见。过去的VR训练中，他什么都经历过了。虽然他印象里他没有经历过什么这样的排泄物凌辱事件，不过冥冥之中，雷电总觉得这种事情对他而言非常稀松平常且小菜一碟。  
在男厕所洗手的时候，雷电似乎幻听到了什么“滴滴滴”的声音，这种声音忽远忽近。他瞧了瞧自己的雷达仪，他所站的地方明显是一片浓浓的黄雾。为了更快的找到炸弹，雷电决定先来个地毯式搜索。  
他首先蹲在男厕的小便池面前，盯着它往下漏水的口。  
这里有可能有炸弹吗？雷电想拨通Stillman的无线电去问问他，却不小心拨到了上校那里。坎贝尔上校根本没懂他在做什么，只是惊讶于雷电性癖的奇怪。  
“雷电，我没想到你有这种兴趣……”坎贝尔上校语气微妙又隐忍，“我没有歧视你的意思。我，就是，呃，觉得有点儿出格。”  
“……”雷电哽了一口气，他确实无力反驳，而且他甚至根本没想反驳。因为不知不觉间，他发现自己的手指已经在小便池光洁的边缘划动。明明是他刚刚出于常识心想要洗掉的味道，此刻他却觉得有种谜一样的冲动。明明并不是触发了警报，也没有十几个小兵追着他圆润的屁股满平台跑，他的心却如同躲在柜子里差点被发现时那样，砰砰直跳，跳得他自己都听得清。  
到底是什么呢。这种朦胧不清的既视感，这种暧昧不清的感觉。或许正如上校所说的，他对男厕所的气味有种眷恋。换句话说，他或许对男人——  
“喂，年轻人，你在做什么？（おい、若いの、何をしている）”  
背后突然响起的低沉喉音吓了雷电一跳。他像条猫一样跳了起来，转头看见了一个留着络腮胡的棕发家伙。是普林斯基。  
“不，这是……（いや、これは…）”  
雷电支支吾吾地想要解释点什么。转头却看到自己刚刚打晕拖走的小兵身上，不知道什么时候掉下了一本色情杂志，上面的女郎还袒胸露乳。雷电脸有点红，他刚刚别过头，普林斯基粗壮的大手就按在了他柔软的白金色头发上。  
“什么啊，没必要害羞，想自慰的话就去做啊。在战场上有这份闲情逸致也不错，更何况这里是男厕所。”  
“不，我……”  
雷电努力地摇摇头，他不知道他要从何处说起他其实是在这里找炸弹的。更不知道他要怎么解释，他并不是因为那本工口书，而是因为意外沾到的男性尿液而发了情。  
“嗯？是因为解不开你的连体衣吗？”普林斯基眯起他的墨绿色眼睛，审视一样地上下前后打量着雷电被连体健身衣包裹住的纤细肉体。老实说，普林斯基觉得他身材不错。雷电的身材不太像普通的男性——应该是说，根本不像。雷电的肩膀相比普通的男性要窄，腰部并不是直直下来的一块，而在肚脐眼那块有明显凹进去的腰身。与稍窄的腰部相比，雷电的胯部比普通男性稍宽。他的屁股更是圆润得稀奇，摸起来柔软有弹性不说，在用手指揉捏的时候，还会反射出天花板的灯光。简而言之，圆得发光。  
“……嗯，嗯，唔……普林斯基，你在干嘛？！”  
当雷电发出一两声轻微的喘息声和责备的声音的时候，普林斯基才意识到他在脑海里审视雷电时幻想做出的动作，不知不觉间真的做了出来。  
但是斯内克不是那种会承认自己会性骚扰的男人，他可不像奥塔康，被女性发现一本工口本能失魂落魄半天。斯内克属于敢作敢当敢胡扯的家伙。只要胡扯到一定境界，什么都可以圆得回来。你说对吧，小岛监督？  
“我在帮你找连体衣的拉链。”斯内克完全没有把手从雷电屁股上拿开的意思，他露指手套外粗壮的手指装模作样地反复摩挲雷电紧身衣臀部上的两条缝合线。顺着那条缝合线，滑下来，又若有其事地捏了两把他富有弹性的臀部肉。  
这太舒服了。这种被别人触碰臀部的又酥又麻的感觉，好几次都让雷电差点尖声叫出来。可是雷电憋着不敢叫。这太丢人了。他不但被一位看起来尊敬靠谱的前辈误会为想要自慰，而且他还被看作一个连紧身衣都不会脱的小孩。  
“连体衣……嗯、唔……不是从后面脱的。要从前面。你看。”  
雷电仍旧保持着半蹲着的姿势，他背靠着小便池保持平衡，双腿岔开着，慢慢转过身。他掰开自己的大腿，半蹲着的姿势将他的大腿内侧肌肉挤到一块，看起来非常色情。雷电用他戴着小手环的手套抚摸着自己会阴部的两条缝合线，那两条缝合线一路延伸到雷电的股沟里，形成了一种死库水（*注：小学女生连体泳衣）一样的柔软的三角曲线。  
“这两条线交汇的缝这里，有个很小的拉链，要小心翼翼地把它们从交汇处抠出来……”雷电蹲在地上，他脑袋一片空白，自己都不知道自己在做什么，却仍旧一本正经地向斯内克演示着如何卸下他紧身衣裆部的布料。他双手的手指尖沿着那两条柔软的缝合线，一路向下滑，像是拍摄色情广告里的女人们抚摸着会阴处那样，摸着自己的胯部。滑到股沟处时，雷电不得不屁股高高翘起，跪趴在地上。他的脸贴在卫生间的地板上，两只手从打开的胯间自前向后伸出，探入到股沟处，尾椎骨与后庭相交界的地方，那里有一个明显的连接点。  
“普林斯基，快看……嗯……就是这里……”雷电一边轻轻喘着气，一边扭动着屁股，用手指努力抠着自己股沟处凹陷下去的小孔。他平常看不见那个拉链，现在他也有点摸不到那个拉链的位置。他几乎没怎么解开过这个太紧的紧身衣。以往要上厕所的时候，雷电必须找一个有门的厕所，在里面把自己的全身衣服全部脱掉，光溜溜地解手，然后穿上衣服再出来。雷电虽然知道他的裆部有设计便捷的拉链，他却从来没有用过那个拉链。这给他现在为普林斯基演示“如何解开他的裆部布料”带来了巨大困难——对于他自己的连体衣，雷电也只是不懂装懂罢了。  
望着地上努力寻找拉链头的雷电，斯内克缓慢地眨了眨他的眼睛，他的嘴巴半张着，呼吸变得粗重了。这也难怪，斯内克是个血气方刚的男人，而雷电翘着他圆润的屁股，扭动着纤细的腰部，用双手手指尖不断抠弄着股沟凹陷处的样子，实在太诱惑了。  
斯内克同样跪趴下来，贴在了雷电的身上，他的胯部靠着雷电的胯部。斯内克用他的大手单手抓住雷电的两只手腕，另一只手则用粗壮的手指尖抚摸着雷电的股沟。  
“是这里吗？”斯内克在雷电耳边问，他稍微抬起身。因为体位的关系，在拨弄中。斯内克能看到刚刚被雷电掰开的布料里，的确有个小小的拉链，“那我帮你拉开了。”  
“唔唔……”雷电咬着牙不让自己发出更奇怪的声音，他从不知道普林斯基的声音能这么低沉，比以往他在无线电里听到的还要低沉得多，仿佛一口闷钟一样敲响在他的心上。贴在他耳边说话的时候，胡茬蹭在他白净脸颊上的时候，淡淡的烟味飘到他鼻腔里的时候，雷电被普林斯基的男人味迷住了。他觉得现在的他非常不妙，他几乎要完全丧失思考能力。男人的味道，雄性的味道，普利斯基的味道——啊啊，坎贝尔上校说得没错，他的性癖可能真的有点怪。  
嘶拉一声，裆部的布料掉了下来。雷电的臀部遇冷，让他不自觉全身痉挛了一下。普林斯基见状，用手指在他的股沟处划动。雷电“嗯”地高吟了一声，夹紧了自己的屁股。  
“普林斯基，别这样……”他的声音越来越小，而且相当地没有底气。雷电也不知道自己为什么要说“别这样”，他觉得可能是什么植入他脑海里的、类似于道德心的程序让他这么说，虽然他灵魂的深处，似乎一点也不排斥、甚至还很期待普林斯基这样的行为。  
“你不喜欢？反正你的拉链我也帮你解开了，那接下来我不帮你了。”普林斯基抽出自己在雷电臀部的手，转而双手按在他凹陷的腰身处，但是他的胸膛仍旧贴在雷电的脊椎上，以至于雷电能从他斜方肌的地方感受到普林斯基饱满的胸肌，以至于雷电也能从他后颈的发丝边缘，感受到普林斯基鼻腔里呼出的热气。“你不想做了吗？”  
“不，不是这个意思……”雷电脑子一片混乱，他完全慌了阵脚，再加上普林斯基持续地、有意无意地刺激，使得他一时之间说出了心里话，“我……我确实有点想做，但是……”  
“但是什么？想做就做，没什么好害羞的。”  
听到普林斯基“啧”了一声，雷电几乎以为他要点起一根烟泄愤，然后骂雷电一声“新兵真麻烦”紧接着转身离去。不知为何，在心底里的某处，雷电很害怕普林斯基就这么又唾弃又无情地离开，他希望被普林斯基夸奖，还希望一直得到普林斯基的帮助。  
“别，别走…”雷电小声地叫了出来，“普林斯基，我需要……你的帮助……”  
普林斯基果然也没有离开，他的手又一次放到了雷电的臀部上。  
“需要就说。还有，年轻人，给我放松点。”  
粗壮的手指再次探入了雷电的股沟，在已经湿滑不堪的地方来回探索。当雷电听到普林斯基满意地一声喘息的时候，他紧绷的背部也慢慢柔软下来了。普林斯基似乎很满意一样拍了拍雷电的屁股，雷电则轻轻呻吟着，慢慢打开自己的腿间。  
他的开口处早就湿润不堪，滴滴答答地漏着水。斯内克一开始只是在雷电的后庭处抚摸，等他向前再摸了一寸，又摸出了一个小缝的时候，斯内克的手指还是僵了一瞬。  
“年轻人，你……”斯内克确实没想到这个年轻人可能不是普通人，不过结合刚才斯内克对他臀部、胯部、肩部的分析来看，雷电是这种情况也不是不可能。传说中的佣兵不会因为这点小事而震惊得停下手中的动作，毕竟斯内克可是连那个能单手扛两百斤钢铁的梅丽尔都泡过的男人。斯内克固然不喜欢男人婆，但是这不代表他不喜欢贫乳。对于这种魅惑的臀部和奶猫一样的呻吟，谁不动心呢？  
“唔……怎么了，普林斯基？”雷电放在地砖上的脑袋艰难地转过头，他的眼神湿润又迷茫，发丝因为轻微的出汗而粘在一块，看起来十分娇弱。  
“不，没事。你继续趴着吧。”斯内克低沉地说道。在雷电听来，这种低沉的语调略微带了点命令式，所以雷电就像一个听话的宠物一样，继续趴在卫生间的地上，把臀部翘得高高的。  
斯内克解开自己的裤链，那里已经肿胀得非常大了。雷电能感受到巨大的圆头在他股间滑动的感觉，他把头埋在臂弯里，腰背蜷成漂亮的弧，扭着腰部，努力迎合着斯内克的性器，让它在自己的股间摩擦。  
“可以进来吗？”普林斯基按着雷电的肩膀，征求着他的意见。  
“嗯唔……反正……”雷电埋在臂弯里的声音很小，他的记忆混乱，噩梦与现实混杂在一块，导致他谈起了现阶段被洗脑的他本不该有的体验，“反正我也不是第一次了……‘想做’……‘就做’……”雷电脑海一片空白，找不出任何一句词语，只好原模原样地说出了普林斯基刚刚朝他吼过的话。  
听到这种回复，斯内克就完全没有心理包袱了。他滑动了两下，用手指试探确认里头确实足够湿了以后，将他已经勃起的东西完全塞了进去。  
“唔唔……啊啊啊啊……”  
突然的巨物刺入让雷电疼了那么一瞬。普林斯基的玩意真的太大了，雷电被拓宽的甬道里都能感受到那东西上面凸起的血管。不过，当它完全塞到雷电体内的时候，那种肉体被凿开的痛感就消散了不少。雷电的内部温暖又湿滑，他的肉瓣和他的身体一样柔软而富有弹性，能完美地容纳普林斯基的性器。  
“放松点。”斯内克拍了拍雷电还穿着紧身衣的屁股，紧身衣的手感像丝袜一样丝滑。斯内克在干他的时候一直在想，假设雷电的紧身衣不是墨蓝色的而是半透明的棕黑色，那雷电和全身覆盖着丝袜状物体有什么差别。雷电这时候的样子非常淫乱，他的紧身衣好端端地穿在身上，骸骨状的凸起勾勒出他优美的背部曲线，他的腿间却少了一块布料，粉嫩的入口光滑无毛，方才还紧紧闭着的小唇此刻被斯内克灰红色的性器完全拓张开，能够看见、也能够听见交合处黏液缓慢滴落的样子，而且雷电大腿边上的网格状丝带还随着性爱的动作前后晃动。  
“唔唔唔……普林斯基……”雷电的嘴唇半张着，涎水在他呻吟与喘息中滴落到卫生间的地上。雷电能感受到在此发情的不只有他一人。普林斯基同样像一条的狗一样，在他身后喘着粗气，同时性器粗暴地在里头怼着。  
当普林斯基的性器击中雷电体内的某一个点的时候，他蜷起腰部，抬起头，完全憋不住地尖声呻吟了出来。  
“啊啊啊啊，嗯…唔……普林斯基……就是那里……”  
这份过于高亢的叫声不但响彻了卫生间，还把一开始雷电用M9麻醉弹麻醉了的小兵给喊醒了。当然，那些家伙本来也快到醒来的时间了，他们头上的“zzz”在普林斯基刚刚插进雷电体内的时候，已经只剩下一个“z”了。  
斯内克固然操雷电操得很爽快，有大量战场经验的他，却也不至于没意识到周围的危险。他突然反手揪起雷电，把他整个人拦腰抱在腿上，性器仍旧连着他的体内，还不断颠簸着雷电的臀部，把雷电淡金色的长发弄得左右晃动，与他自己的络腮胡缠在一块。  
“年轻人，先忍一忍你的叫声。”斯内克抱着雷电走进了男厕的隔间里，锁上了门。他坐在厕所马桶上，而雷电大开着腿，首先是面向外面那样的姿势坐在斯内克腿上。而斯内克猛地顶了一下雷电的深处，雷电又一次惊叫出声后，斯内克退出了雷电的甬道，将他迅速翻了个身，转而让雷电趴在他的怀里，然后又摩擦了他的股沟几下，把自己的性器再塞了进去。这个翻身的动作持续不超过五秒，雷电的入口还没来得及闭合，就又一次接纳了斯内克的性器。  
这下，斯内克和雷电几乎是面对面了。雷电的脸颊能蹭到斯内克刺刺的胡须，而斯内克能看到雷电涎水和眼泪满脸，面部潮红、迷茫又浪荡的表情。雷电在意识到的时候，想要别过头不去看斯内克墨绿色的深邃眼眸，却被斯内克戴着露指手套的手捏着下巴，吻了上去。  
“敌人们醒了，你得安静点。”除却普林斯基因为性爱而不断发出的喘息，他的语气相当淡定。  
“呜呜……”雷电点点头，他努力克制着自己的声音，同时与普林斯基唇舌交缠地接吻。  
那些小兵来得很快，三三两两。雷电能清晰地听见他们军靴在地板上踏步的声音。或许是因为雷电和普林斯基交媾的水滴得太多，杂兵们沿着那些水滴着的路线，注意到了他们藏身的隔间。  
“里面有人吗？喂！”  
有一个雇佣兵暴力地敲打着隔间的门。雷电又害怕又恐惧，他之前也是这样，被好几个杂兵堵在门口，见到就是一顿打，每次遇到这种情况，他都只能捂着屁股飞奔而逃。但是现在，雷电的屁股里还塞着普林斯基的玩意，普林斯基还仍不死心地在里头不断抽插。他的嘴巴因为被普林斯基的嘴唇堵着，只能发出吚吚呜呜的含糊呻吟与唇舌交缠的水声。雷电的心在这种危机的状态下跳得越来越快，他不是害怕他与普林斯基的做爱场景被雇佣兵们发现（当然，做爱被一群人看见是很羞耻），他只是害怕那种被人追了五条联络桥还不死心的状态。他不知道雇佣兵会怎么对他和普林斯基。他完全没有把握，况且他的裆部和斯内克的裆部都还没有布料遮挡，更别提在这种状态下拿出枪把他们再麻醉一次。与雇佣兵们面对面时，雷电是出了名的一枪都打不中，这太可怕了——  
砰地一声，门被雇佣兵们踹开了。  
雷电绝望地呜咽了一声，像受惊了的小动物一样，不自觉地抱紧了普林斯基的腰部，连甬道都紧紧缩了起来。  
在小兵们举起枪的那一刻，普林斯基突然抬起手来，几下枪响过后，所有的脚步声突然都停下了。  
“……普林斯基？”  
雷电缓缓地转过头，看见了一地飘着“zzz”、睡得如同死尸状的雇佣兵们。普林斯基朝他挑衅地笑了一下，雷电如释重负一样地趴在了他的身上，却立刻迎来了一阵更加猛烈的冲撞。  
这下，雷电完全没有任何顾虑了。他像个色情片女演员一样骑在普林斯基身上，大声又娇媚的呻吟着，双腿夹在普林斯基的佣兵衣服上，感受着粗糙布料在大腿间摩擦的痛觉。  
“呼……呼呼……”斯内克的速度越来越快，他的大腿根部与雷电屁股不断撞击，发出拍打似的清脆声音。在钝器的冲撞下，雷电几乎要被操到昏厥了，他的眼睛向上翻着，臀部夹紧普林斯基的东西，通过紧绷肌肉的方式，让普林斯基的冲撞更加精确的击中那块挑逗着雷电神经的部分。  
不知道为什么，雷电觉得这种令人发狂的舒适陌生又熟悉，他好像曾经对这种性爱方式习以为常，似乎有很多人，在他童年、少年、青年时期，揪着他的头发，命令他掰开屁股，容纳着各式各样的性器。不过，在某个奇怪的、阳光明媚的日子过后，他似乎有整整两年没有体会到这么疯狂的性爱了。雷电思念这样一种冲撞太久太久了，以至于他在闻到男人液体的气味时，都忍不住抠弄着自己解不开的紧身衣下摆。  
“唔唔唔……唔唔唔啊啊……”  
雷电咬着普林斯基厚实的肩颈处，因为这样他能够更加紧绷。当普林斯基在疯狂的律动中将灼热的液体射进雷电内部的时候，雷电的眼前同时到达了某种痉挛般的曝白。他的甬道饥渴地收缩着，像是想要永远容纳普林斯基的液体那样，尽数把一切液体都锁在里头。  
在剧烈的高潮后喘息中，雷电倒在普林斯基的怀里，不知不觉地睡着了。

后记：

当斯内克用卫生间的水龙头把雷电内部的精液全部抠出来，还把雷电的嫩穴洗干净了的时候，奥塔康和Stillman的无线电一起响了起来。  
斯内克首先接了奥塔康的无线电。  
【141.12】  
奥塔康：斯内克，你刚刚在干什么呀！精力充沛是好事，但是耽误了任务可不好。更何况你耽误的还不是自己的任务，是别人的任务。  
斯内克：（直接挂断）  
【140.25】  
斯内克：这附近的C4我在来的时候已经顺便处理好了，很快就进入下一个阶段了。  
Stillman：……那就好，Fatman的炸弹似乎还有些奇怪的地方，你们顺便一起回到C脚食堂来找我吧。  
斯内克：明白。

FIN


End file.
